MacGver Season 3 - How I Imagine It
by QueenCharlieBradbury
Summary: So here's what I think MacGyver's Season 3 will look like. Each chapter will be a new character's POV. I really do hope that it's not the way everything will go down, otherwise I'll be very sad. But I can really see it going otherwise...


MacGyver season 3 [FF]

 **«I'm gonna tell you the same thing I told matty : I cannot work with someone I cannot trust. So, I quit ".**

And for over five months, this sentence was haunting my dreams. Was I right to do that? Was it the right decision to quit Phoenix? Because, the truth is, I've never felt like I belonged anywhere. But then, Thornton came in and recruited me. Phoenix was the only place I felt like I belong to. But now, I don't know… It was all a lie. I was never recruited because of what I can do, but because my father wanted me near him. Because he wanted to fix the past by controlling my present. I really thought that finding him would make me feel better, because I'd have all the answers I wanted. But I was wrong, once again. He did answer my questions, but all the answers sounded wrong to me.

Jack thinks I was right to quit, to show my dad that I wasn't a pond he could play with. And coming from Jack that was a pretty sensed response. What I didn't know back then, is that my demission was going to blow up the team that badly. Except from Bozer who stayed at Phoenix to help Leanna on her new job, and became now the new tac' team under Matty's command, everyone slip up. Riley is with the Colton now. I know Jack was pissed when she left and told all of us she wanted to be with Billy. I did told him to look out for them, because I saw how she was looking at Billy, but Jack didn't believed me. Now he does. But after a few days of arguing with her, Jack realized that she was happy and let her go.

Of course, we're still all in contact. I'm not mad at Riley, Bozer, Jack or even Matty. Not anymore. That's a vendetta between me and my dad. So after my demission, I moved out. Jack was nice enough to take me in, considering that being in Bozer's house was too many memories I couldn't take in. Plus, Leanna moved in too, to be closer to Phoenix and I'm not a third wheeler kind of guy. Even for Bozer. So yeah, I could say that Jack's the only one I stayed with, considering he's –with Bozer- my oldest friend. But I feel bad for splitting the team up. I feel really bad about it. Oh, and my dad didn't tried to contact me in five months. Not even once. Apparently, leaving Phoenix meant leaving him too and I think he's mad at me for it. Well, he can be mad, I've been mad for fifteen years.

Somehow, I miss being on the field. Even though being almost killed every day wasn't ideal, it was a part of me. I could use my skills on something and I had fun. I mean, even without thinking about all the times we should have been killed, I had a good time. Matty was the best director we had and without her, Bozer wouldn't be such a great agent. So yeah, I miss it. Plus, it's not in Jack's flat that I will invent new things or start class again.

I don't think I could sit in a classroom for nine hours now that I know people need my help somewhere. Plus, Jack won't let me leave the flat. Apparently, someone is after us and my dad. I think it's linked to my dad's former partner, whose gone wild after our attack on his lab. He didn't like the fire that much. Thanks to Riley, we're aware of it, so we can prepare ourselves. I think Jack's happy that a little action will be coming soon. I don't really know what to think of it.

\- Hey Mac, what are you thinking about right now? I need your help pal!

Jack's eyes meet mine. I can see his smile and the tools he got in his hand. He wants up to paint the flat all over again, changing the ancient colour by a new one so it wouldn't look so "Phoenix". I do appreciate the thought, but I'm grown-up enough not to be mad at everything that reminds me of it. Even if I did left Bozer's place.

\- Thinking about Cairo, I answer with a little smile.

Jack frowns and shake his head.

\- Hey! No, dude! We're not talking about Cairo! Not now! Do you really want my apartment to be forever cursed?

I get up from his couch and laugh a little.

\- I think Dawn made a pretty good job cursing your place Jack, I reply.

Jack growl and put all the tools aside. I know that talking about her awoke mixed feelings in him. I don't really think she's a complete bad person, considering she did care about her boss. But Matty, and ever more, Jack, are still made about the million missing. Well, not really missing, considering we learnt afterwards that an orphanage had a pretty nice gift from an unknown donator. Even if it was for a food cause, Jack's still pissed about it.

\- Yeah I know. That's why we need to change the colour! What do you think of…grey?

I smile.

\- Your walls are already grey Jack. Why don't you just tell me what you want to tell me?

Jack stops and looks at me.

\- Why do you think I want to tell you anything else than my apartment's wall's colour?

I move my head to the side and waits two seconds before answering:

\- Because I know you Jack Dalton and you have something on your mind.

\- Fine!

Jack sits down on his couch and move aside so I can do the same.

\- I'm worried about you Mac. Since you quitted Phoenix, all you've been doing is moving around this place like a lion in a cage. You want to get out there, but not with Phoenix. The thing is Mac, even if your dad wasn't was we expected…

I cut him off.

\- That's an understatement.

\- What I wanted to say is that if he wasn't what you wanted him to be and didn't gave you the answer you wanted, he still gave you a job and a place where you felt you belong. Remember when Thorton betrayed us? Remember how you felt?

\- Yes Jack, I remember. I felt the same when I discovered who my dad was. That's why I quit.

\- Why didn't you quitted after Thorton?

I pause.

\- Jack, we didn't even had the same to process her betrayal! Matty was already here giving orders. I didn't had time to think about it. Plus, I knew that Phoenix was the only place my knowledge could be used.

Jack laugh nervously.

\- What changed?

I stand up.

\- What _changed_? What about "what didn't changed"? Everything is different! It's not Matty who betrayed me, it's even higher in the hierarchy! I mean, he could have said something, whenever he wanted, but he just…stayed away, because he thought I couldn't handle his permanent anger after my mom's death. He didn't even tried to think about how _I_ was feeling. And he dares saying that "he protected me". I'm not a kid Jack, I can handle myself and you, better than anyone, knows that.

Jack shakes his head.

\- I know Mac. I felt angry at Matty for lying to you, I even told her that I was trying to protect you too. I'm just guessing you dad didn't made the same conclusion Matty and I did.

\- And what's that?

\- The only way to protect you is to make your little brain of yours work.

I start laughing, followed by Jack after his answer. But deep down, there's a part of truth.

Hey guys !

Thanks for reading this.

I do hope you like it. I don't really know how this website works, but I'm going to try my best.

I'm French, so excuse all the little mistake I wrote down. I could have written this in French, but I love this TV Show too much to write it down in French x) I'd rather use the original lines and characters traits.

So here's what I think the Season 3 might look like. Next part will be from Riley POV, so I hope you'll like it !


End file.
